Curse Of Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: (Continue from Problems Of Cryptids.)Deuce buy the jewel for Cleo's birthday which unknown that is the tainted Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls and it's take control of Cleo. Can Deuce and the ghoulfriends can make the Shikon Jewel pure before it's too late?
1. Gift For Cleo

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 1 Gift For Cleo

At the Maul...

"Aww man tomorrow is Cleo's birthday but I don't know what a gift that I gonna give to her!"Said Deuce

"Come on Deuce relax and think what is the thing she like most!"Said Jackson

"I don't know."Said Deuce

"Oh she's come!"Said Jackson

"Hi Deuce!"Said Cleo

"Oh hi Cleo!umm... hi."Said Deuce

"Tomorrow wil be the perfectest day of my life!so are you will go?"Asked Cleo

"Of course I'm go beauty!"Said Deuce

"YAY!"Said Cleo and she's hug Deuce.

"Bye-bye."Said Cleo and she's walk to Coffin Bean to meet the other.

"Aww!what am I gonna do!?what am I gonna do!?"Asked Deuce

"Hey look a black jewel!"Said Jackson and he's point to the tainted Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls and he and Deuce go to look at it.

"It must be expensive!"Said Deuce

"Actully it the cheapest jewel in this store!"Said The Merchant

"So how much it is?"Asked Deuce

"What's about 3 cent?"Asked The Merchant

"WOW!that's really cheap!"Said Jackson

"Here 3 cent."Said Deuce and he's give to the merchant and he's give the tainted Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls.

"Goodluck... fool gorgon!HEHEHEHEEE!"Laughed The Merchant and he's walk back in his store.

At Deuce's house...

"Cleo gonna like this!"Said Deuce and he's pack it into the box to give to Cleo for her birthday.

"Now finally and now let's guys night out!"Said Deuce and he's go hanging out with Gil,Clawd and Jackson.

Nextday at Cleo's house...

"Oh thanks Ghoulia I want this... Iron Purple suit!?"Asked Cleo

"UHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"Laser glove and boots jet!cool!"Said Cleo

"Now my turn."Said Deuce and he's give his box to Cleo.

"What is it Deuce?"Asked Cleo

"Something that is pretty awesome!"Said Deuce and Cleo's open it and find the tainted Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls.

"This is most beautiful jewel that I ever seen!Nefara will be jealous!"Said Cleo and she's wear it around her neck and she's hug Deuce.

After the party...

"This is the funniest day in my life!"Said Cleo and she's go to sleep but then...

"AH!MMMM!UHHHHHH!AHHHHHH!"Screamed Cleo and her body turn to be darker and have red eyes because the tainted Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls.

"Cleo?"Asked Nefara and she's go to Cleo's room.

"Cleo?are you in there little sis?"Asked Nefara and she's knock the door.

"I know you don't like me but I'm your sister!"Said Nefara and she's knock the door again.

"Cleo don't play like this to me!"Said Nefara and she's open the door and see what's Cleo look like now.

"WHAT!?Cleo!?"Asked Nefara and Cleo grab Nefara and pull her to come inside her room.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Nefara 


	2. Story Of Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 2 Story Of Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls

Nextday at Monster High...

"Cleo are you okay?"Asked Clawdeen

"I'm fine!"Said Cleo in voice of demon.

"Your sound is weird!are you sure?"Asked Draculaura

"And your eyes are red!"Said Lagoona

"I'm said I'm FINE!"Yell out Cleo

"WOW!WOW!WOW!don't be mad!"Said Abbey

"She's totally mad!"Said Nefara and have the stinky garbage around her body.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone

"Nefara what's happened to you?"Asked Frankie

"She's did it!"Said Nefara and she's point to Cleo.

"WHAT!?"Asked Everyone

"She's grabbed me,hurted me and thrown me into the trash can!"Said Nefara

"Bu-but how could...?"Asked Frankie

"Cleo is it true?"Asked Lagoona

"Yes I did it. I want to throw this... perfect sister in a trash can so long!AHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Cleo

"Cleo this is not you!what's happened?"Asked Frankie

"I don't know but something wake me up from a little girl to be as the powerful cryptid!AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Cleo

and her body is have the dark aura around her body and she's float up.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cleo

"What's going on!?"Asked Jinafire

"And what's happened to Cleo!?"Asked Skelita

"I don't know but that's can't be good!"Said Rochelle

"She's gonna explode!"Said Draculaura

"Frankie do something!"Said Lagoona

"Okay."Said Frankie and she's shoot electric to Cleo and shock her and Abbey shoot freeze ray to her and freeze Cleo.

"Hey what's happening and what're you do with my girlfriend!"Said Deuce

"WOW!frozen Cleo!"Said Heath

"What's going on at here!?"Asked Bloodgood

"Cleo was taking control by something and she's try to hurt us!"Said Jinafire and Bloodgood look around at Cleo.

"What!?it can't be!"Said Bloodgood

"What is it headmistress?"Asked Rochelle

"She's wearing the tainted Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls!"Said Bloodgood

"What is the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls?"Asked Draculaura

"It's not strange that you all are never known. The Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls is in Japan in the Sengoku period.

Created by the battle of the great priestess Midoriko and a strong and powerful yokai.

The four souls described are from the shinto philosophy of courage,friendship,wisdom and love. And..."Said Bloodgood and she's tell more about the story

of the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls to her students.

"I'm turn my girlfriend to be as the power hunger cryptid!?"Asked Deuce

"And how to make it pure?"Asked Frankie

"Only the priestress can do."Said Bloodgood

"That's mean..."Said Abbey

"You must go to Japan."Said Bloodgood

"Yes!trip to Japan!"Said Draculaura and Lagoona

"Finally the change that I'm gonna wear the kimono!"Said Draculaura

"And eat many sushi that I want!"Said Lagoona

"Girls this is not a vacation!we go to find the priestress to help Cleo!"Said Abbey

"AHH!and I'm gonna meet them again!"Said Clawdeen

"UHHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"I'm go to Japan to meet the clan of werewolves of Japan when I was 8 years old!AH!they're so crazy!"Said Clawdeen

"But maybe they can help us find the priestress!c'mon for Cleo please Clawdeen!"Said Draculaura

"Okay,okay for Cleo."Said Clawdeen 


	3. Go To Tokyo

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 3 Go To Tokyo

At Plane Station...

"Why you don't bring the priestress to Cleo?"Asked Heath

"Yeah!and this forzen soild that imprisoned Cleo is so... AHHH!"Said Jackson and he's stumble and fall.

"WATCH OUT!"Said Decuce and he and Gil go to grab Cleo's frozen solid before it's will hit on the ground.

"PHEW!if it's break she will go out and rampage!"Said Gil

"Are you okay?"Asked Frankie

"Yes I'm okay thanks for take care about me Frankie."Said Jackson

"She can't come she had a job to do at Japan Heath."Said Lagoona

"But you must come with us to carry Cleo's frozen solid."Said Draculaura

"AWWWW!"Said Gil,Clawd,Jackson,Gil and Heath

"Come on guys for her!"Said Deuce

"Yeah!"Said Clawd

"For her."Said Jackson

"Okay."Said Clawd

"I'm need a price for this job!"Said Heath

"What did you want?"Asked Gil

"I'm not talk with you I'm talk to them!"Said Heath and he's point to the girls.

"What did you want?"Asked Clawdeen

"Somegirl to date with me!"Said Heath and he's grab Abbey's shoulder.

"No other girls to grab?"Asked Abbey

"Umm... NO!"Said Heath

"Now let's go to Japan."Said Frankie and she's go on the plane to Japan with her friends.

Later they're arrive at Tokyo.

"WOO-HOO!I can't believe I'm in Tokyo!"Said Draculaura

"I want to come this city so long!"Said Lagoona

"So here you are!now let's go and-"Said Draculaura

"No!we come here to find the priestress to help Cleo!"Said Abbey

"Not to buy kimono or sushi!"Said Clawdeen

"AWWW!"Said Draculaura and Lagoona

"But I'm promise Lagoona after Cleo back to normal we're gonna find some sushi to eat!"Said Gil

"AWW!Gil you're the best!"Said Lagoona

"And for you Draculaura I will show you the most beautiful kimono that you ever seen!"Said Clawd

"Thanks Clawd!"Said Draculaura and she's hug him.

"Now let's find the priestress!"Said Frankie

"Are you know where she is?"Asked Heath

"Oops!"Said Frankie

"Clawd called them."Said Clawdeen

"Okay,okay."Said Clawd and he's contact to someone.

"Let's me guess the werewolves of Japan?"Asked Abbey

"I hate them!"Said Clawdeen

"Why you hate them?"Asked Lagoona

"They're freak and they're the techno geek!for... someone"Said Clawdeen

"That's mean not all of them at least just one guy!"Said Abbey

"Okay,okay!yes it's just one guy!and he's like me!but he is techno geek and I don't like techno geek!"Said Clawdeen

"Okay goodbye."Said Clawd

"They will come in 15 minutes."Said Clawd

15 minutes later...

"Oh here they are!"Said Abbey

"Haku,Aku and Roku and."Said Clawd and Roku run to hug Clawdeen.

"Hi there my love!"Said Roku

"Getaway from me you freak!"Said Clawdeen

"WOW!who are these beauty?"Asked Clawd when he's look to the twins dog demon girls.

"This is Saki my girlfriend."Said Haku

"And Kikyo my girlfriend."Said Aku

(Saki and Kikyo both have ears like Inuyasha but long hair like Sesshomaru and thier outfits are similar to Purrsephone and Meowlody

but colour of outfits are like outfits of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.)

"WOW!you two a ninjas because you have a swords!"Said Heath

"No it's our grandfather swords."Said Saki

"Later turn to be sword of our father and our uncle sword."Said Kikyo

"And now our swords Tenseiga can revive 100 people with one swing."Said Saki

"Tessaiga it can slay 100 monsters with one swing."Said Kikyo

"Your name is similar I think I'm heard the name of Kikyo from Headmistress Bloodgood right?"Asked Draculaura

"Of course!Kikyo is the priestress who is dog demon name Inuyasha first love."Said Abbey

"My dad name me after his first love."Said Kikyo

"Wait!are you...!?"Asked Frankie

"Daughters of Inuyasha..."Said Kikyo

"And nieces of the great Sesshomaru..."Said Saki

"YES!"Said Saki and Kikyo 


	4. Map To Find The Priestress

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 4 Map To Find The Priestress

After they're meeting they're carry Cleo's frozen solid to Saki and Kikyo's house.

"WOW!you called this a house!?"Asked Draculaura

"In japanese style."Said Kikyo

"If Cleo see this she will be jealous!"Said Clawdeen

"So can I ask you something?"Asked Frankie

"Sure."Said Kikyo

"How did you meet Haku and Aku?"Asked Frankie

"Well it's just an accident..."Said Saki

"One day we're fight with the Ushi-Oni name Taki."Said Kikyo

"Fight?"Asked Draculaura

"Our job is keep peach in Tokyo between humans and yokais."Said Saki

"Taki is the one of the strongest yokai that we had faced!"Said Kikyo

"We're nearly defeated."Said Saki

"But I see you two have a two swords!"Said Deuce

"I can use Tenseiga but Tokijin is too powerful if i hold it too long it will take control me!"Said Saki

"Bakusaiga is too powerful too. These two swords are swords of our uncle Sesshomaru

he is the greatest and most powerful yokai that me and Saki ever seen!"Said Kikyo

"So what's happened to Taki?"Asked Lagoona

"We're nearly defeated he's too strong for us but then..."Said Saki

"Aku..."Said Kikyo

"And Haku..."Said Saki

"COME TO HELP US!"Said Saki and Kikyo

"They're punch it!and kick it!"Said Saki

"And throw him out from the cliff!"Said Kikyo

"And save us!"Said Saki and Kikyo

"And at that moment you two are fall in love with them right?"Asked Abbey

"Of course they're handsome!"Said Saki

"And really brave!"Said Kikyo

"Saki,Kikyo."Said Inuyasha

"Hi dad."Said Aku

"My sons."Said Koga and Ayame

(Inuyasha,Koga and Ayame are adults now.)

"Hi mom. Hi dad."Said Haku

"What're you doing here?"Asked Aku

"I'm plan for something that is for you two and your girlfriends!"Said Ayame

"In next 2 years."Said Koga

"Now you and your girlfriends are now... engage!"Said Koga

"WHAT!?"Asked Haku,Aku,Saki and Kikyo

"UHHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"What did you think?"Asked Ayame

"What did we think?"Asked Aku

"IT'S AWESOME!"Said Saki and Kikyo

"We will stay together!"Said Saki and she's hug Haku.

"Forever!"Said Kikyo and she's hug Aku and then Koga see Clawd,Clawdeen and the other.

"Wait!is that you Clawd?"Asked Koga

"Umm... hi uncle Koga!"Said Clawd

"Hi."Said Clawdeen

"Ohh!Calwdeen!"Said Ayame and she's hug her.

"Last time I saw you. You just a little girl!but now you're so really pretty wolf!"Said Ayame

"Thanks aunt Ayame."Said Clawdeen

"Now boys let's go home. Ginta prepare the car."Said Koga

"I'll preapre it now."Said Ginta

"A car in the mountain?"Asked Lagoona

"Hey this is 21th century. See ya!"Said Aku

"See ya!"Said Haku

"Wait for me!"Said Roku and he's run after his brothers to get the into the car.

"See ya Inuyasha!"Said Koga and Ginta drive to thier village.

"So come in."Said Saki and she and Kikyo invite everyone to come into thier house.

"Welcome everyone. Shippo come here and pack the bags."Said Inuyasha

"Okay."Said Shippo

(Shippo is young adult now.)

"Room of girls is here and boys is opposite."Said Kikyo

"You called these thing beds?"Asked Clawdeen and she's point to the mattresses.

"It's the ordinary beds in Sengoku period."Said Saki

"Okay here your bags."Said Shippo and everyone grab thier bags.

"Tomorrow we will go to find the priestress."Said Kikyo

"Tomorrow!?no I need to get that Shikon Jewel Of... whatever!I need it to pure now and turn my girlfriend back to be normal!"Said Deuce

"Relax!if she's still in that frozen solid no anything to worry."Said Abbey

"Now who need to go to Hot Springs?"Asked Saki

"Are you have a Hot Springs!?"Asked Draculaura

"Of course yes!we have two Hot Springs one is for girl and one is for boy."Said Saki

"Let's go girls!"Said Frankie

"Wait!who will watch Cleo?"Asked Lagoona

"I'm stay here I'm the only one who can make her still in the frozen solid."Said Abbey

"Okay Abbey bye!"Said Frankie and she's walk to the Hot Springs with the other.

"Hey wait for us!"Said Heath and he's run follow the girls with Clawd,Gil,Deuce and Jackson.

Later they're swim into Hot Springs,eat dinner and then Saki and Kikyo show them about the map to find the priestress.

"Pass the places in the map and you will find the priestress."Said Saki

"Forest of Tengu,Swamp of Kappa and Hill of three Oni brothers and finally we will find the priestress's house."Said Kikyo

"WOW!"Said Gil and Clawd

"So now go and sleep tomorrow we have a lot of work to do."Said Saki

"Goodnight Saki."Said Draculaura

"Goodnight kikyo."Said Frankie 


	5. Fear Of Tengu

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 5 Fear Of Tengu

Next morning after eat breakfast they're go out to the Forest Of Tengu to pass it to go to the priestress's house.

"Now here we are the Forest of Tengu."Said Saki

"WOW!"Said Everyone

"This is hideous place that I ever seen!"Said Jackson

"We must hurry before he will wake up!"Said Kikyo and she and Kikyo lead everyone inside into the forest.

"We must hurry and silence don't make a noise to awake the thing that rule this forest!"Said Deuce

"Okay!HMMM!"Said Clawd and he's carry Cleo's frozen solid with Jackson,Gil and Heath.

45 minutes later...

"I'm tired now!can we take a rest?"Asked Heath

"We don't have much time!the Tengu will awake and come looking for food!"Said Saki

"And if you don't want to be it's food we can't take a rest!"Said Draculaura

"Okay!,okay!"Said Clawd and Heath

"ROARRR!"

"What's that noise!?"Asked Frankie

"It's come that way!"Said Kikyo and she's go to looking at place with the other.

"What is that thing!?"Asked Lagoona

"The Tengu!"Said Kikyo

"WOW!it's look ugly!"Said Draculaura

"ROARRR!"

"It's just snore."Said Saki

"Snore!?but I thought it's hungry!"Said Draculaura

"Now let's move."Said Frankie and she's follow Saki and Kikyo with the other but then...

"HMM!in-truder!"Said Tengu

And then they're find the exit of the forest.

"Now next stop is-"Said Saki

"DEAD END!"Shouted Tengu and he's jump down from the tree in front of them.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Heath

"ROARRR!"

The Tengu run and grab Draculaura with him.

"DRACULAURA!"Shouted Clawd

"CLAWD HELP!"Shouted Draculaura

"Fight with me!if you win you... can pass the way but lose I will eat her!"Said Tengu and he's lick up on Draculaura's cheek.

"EWW!"Said Draculaura

"Why should we... the grandaughters of the great Inu no Taisho the great Dog Demon will come to fight the weak demon like you?"Asked Saki

"I'm heard many tales of you two and I want to fight with you and absorb you into my body!and I will be the unstoppable!"Said Tengu

"I think we're gonna teach this guy a lesson."Said Kikyo and she and Saki eyes turn to be red.

"GRRAAA!"

And then the red smoke is float out from the ground and they're transfrom to be giant dogs.

"WOW!"Said Everyone

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Tengu

"Let her go!"Said Saki

"Or want us me to kill you!"Said Kikyo

"Okay!,okay!I let her go now don't kill me and I will let you go!just please don't kill me!"Said Tengu and Saki and Kikyo turn back into humanoid from.

"Idoit!"Said Kikyo and she's punch Tengu's face and he's runaway.

"WOW!did you see that!?"Asked Heath

"That was... awesome!"Said Gil

"They're turn into a giant monsters!?did they?"Asked Frankie

"I think I see them turn into a giant monsters."Said Abbey

"Now let's go to Swamp of Kappa."Said Draculaura

In the Forest of Tengu...

"PHEW!"Said Tengu and he's accident meet Blue Cybernetic Bull Demon.

"ROARRR!"

"AHH!don't kill please!"Said Tengu

"I'm not come for you!I'm come for these girls!"Said Blue Cybernetic Bull Demon and he's give the picture of Saki and Kikyo to them.

(Taki is now as part creature and part robot his right arm,right hand,left leg,left foot,right horn,some teeth,

his chest,left back and part right face of him including his right eye is robot part but other part is still as creature.)

"Who are you first and why did you want them?"Asked Tengu

"For my revenge they did this to me the great Taki!they turn me to be as the cyborge!"Said Taki

"They-they're go that way!to the Swamp of Kappa!"Said Tengu

"Thanks for the help!"Said Taki and he's walk follow them to the Swamp of Kappa.

"I'm come for you two and the Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls too!"Said Taki and he's smile out in evil way. 


	6. Revenge!

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 6 Revenge!

At Swamp of Kappa...

"KAZE NO KIZU!"Shouted Kikyo and she's swing Tessaiga and throw Kaze no Kizu to the Kappa.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kappa

"It's your luck that you're not dead."Said Saki

"Now let us go!"Said Kikyo

"Okay just please don't hurt me again!"Said Kappa

"Okay guys part is clear. We can go."Said Saki

"They're so awesome!"Said Clawd

"Are you want to be with them right?"Asked Draculaura

"NO!NO!NO!we have you!"Said Clawd,Gil and Jackson

"Except me!"Said Heath

"Heath they have thier boyfriends."Said Deuce

"I know but if they don't have..."Said Heath and he's think that he is thier boyfriends.

"Heath!focus!"Said Gil

"Sorry!"Said Heath

And then they're go to Hill of Three Oni Brothers and Saki and Kikyo can defeated three of them easy

and they're find the brifge to across to the priestress's house.

"We're almost there just across this bridge and-"Said Saki

"And what!?"Asked Taki and he's show up from the fog.

"Taki!"Said Kikyo

"Taki!that is Taki!?the Bull Demon that you told us!"Said Heath

"He is cyborge now!"Said Kikyo

"It's really lucky that I'm suvived!I'm contact to my robots to come to search for me

and they're found me and bring me back to my lair and they're created the robot part for me

it's make me stronger,larger and more intelligent!now I come here to get revenge!"Said Taki

"Want revenge?you will get it!"Said Saki

"Bullan attack!"Said Taki

"Bullan?"Asked Heath and the Bullan are fly up from the smoke from under the cliff and shot laser from thier eyes to them.

"Taki's robot soldiers."Said Saki

"I hate these robots!KONGOSOHA!"Shouted Kikyo and she's swing the Tessaiga and shoot Kongasohona to hit the Bullbots.

The one Bullbot shoot missile from it's mouth to Saki but she's use Poison Whip grab the missile and throw back to it and explode the Bullbot.

"WOW!"Said Everyone

"Deuce do something help them!"Said Lagoona

"Like what?"Asked Deuce

"Your eyes."Said Frankie

"Oh!"Said Deuce and he's open his glasses and change Taki into stone.

"Now girls your turn!"Said Deuce and Kikyo grab Taki that turn to be stone and throw into the cliff.

"Lord Taki is fall!"Said Bullan

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Bullan

"I will take command I am Boldon the second-in-command of Lord Taki."Said Boldon

"I'm Boltox I'm come to get the order. What my first order is?"Asked Boltox

"Retreat!"Said Boldon

"You heard Lord Boldon!retreat!"Said Boltox and he's follow Boldon back to Taki's lair along with the Bullan.

"Now Taki is gone... forever."Said Kikyo

"So now..."Said Draculaura

"Let's go to the priestress's house guys."Said Saki

"Yeah!and are she can cook because I'm staving now!"Said Heath

At Taki's lair...

"That Dog Demon girls must paid for kill my Lord Taki!but perhap without him I can take control every factory and the Bullan in his empire!"Said Boldon

"Lord Boldon what're we-?"Asked Boltox

"Press the button to activate the Mobile Homeworld Boltox!I will do something with trash of my former master."Said Boldon and he's go to the weapon room.

"Perfect!this is the perfect killing machine ever!"Said Boldon when he's look at inactivate Giant Lizard Robot that name Conqueron. 


	7. Cleo Is Back!

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 7 Cleo Is Back!

"Here we are the priestress's house!"Said Saki

"It's really small!"Said Clawdeen

"Hello?umm... I'm Deuce Gorgon and I need your help my girlfriend is..."Said Deuce

"I'm know I'm feel it energy she's wear the tainted Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls. Oh and my name is Sara."Said Sara

"So umm... Ms. Sara can you make the Shikon Jewel... whatever!can you make it pure again?"Asked Frankie

"Of course."Said Sara

"Draculaura."Said Deuce

"Oh yes!boys bring her in here!"Said Draculaura and Clawd,Heath,Jackson and Gil carry Cleo's frozen solid into the priestress's house.

"I'm frozen her for her own and our safety."Said Abbey

"Now give me the Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls."Said Sara and Jackson give it to her.

You can get her out from that ice now. She's not dangerous anymore."Said Sara and Heath melt Cleo put from the frozen solid.

"Where am I?"Asked Cleo and she's fall but Deuce grab her before she's will fall on the ground.

"Deuce..."Said Cleo

"Don't worry Cleo you're safe now and... I'm sorry I'm a terrible boyfriend that jewel take control you and-"Said Deuce

"No anything to said sorry Deuce you're the best!"Said Cleo and she's hug her.

"Okay it's pure now so... are you want it back?"Asked Sara

"My boyfriend give it to me tecniquely I need it back."Said Cleo and Sara give the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls back to her and she's wear it.

"Now who want to celebrate for this?"Asked Gil

"With sushi!"Said Lagoona

"But first..."Said Draculaura

Later at Clothes Shop...

"We're gonna buy kimonos!"Said Draculaura and she's run inside the shop with the other to collect the kimonos that they're want.

After have the kimonos that they're want. They're go to favorite restaurant of Saki and Kikyo.

"This is the best sushi that I ever eat!"Said Lagoona

"Umm... what is this?"Asked Heath

"Turtle Soup."Said Saki and Heath taste it.

"Hey!not bad!"Said Heath

"Why I will lie you?"Asked Saki

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

"What's going on!?"Asked Frankie and she's go to look outside with the other and see Conquron rampage around the city and

it's open the hologram of Boldon to talk.

"People of Tokyo I am Boldon the supreme ruler of the race of yokai called Bullan Empire!

surrender and give me the city that you live!or my Conqueron will destroy everything!AHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Boldon

"Sound like your job!"Said Clawdeen and she's look at Saki and Kikyo.

"So are you still in Tokyo?"Asked Saki

"Just one week."Said Clawd

"So here the guys that you must stayaway. They're our enemies."Said Kikyo and she's give to them the list of bad guys that Saki and Kikyo enemies

and they're run to fight the Conqueron of Boldon.

"The Mutrox occupation alien-invaders from another galaxy."Said Clawdeen

"YACK!the Mutrox look ugly!they're living blob!"Said Abbey

"At least their entire body are robotic suit with glass dome at head."Said Frankie

"Cockroach King occupation supervillians."Said Lagoona

"King Knight and his Red Knights occupation supervillians."Said Frankie

"Doctor Mind occupation supervillians."Said Gil

"Newest the Bullan occupation supervillians."Said Deuce

"So... now we know who we must stayaway now let's go back to eat."Said Cleo

"Yeah!"Said Everyone

"Turtle Soup here I come!"Said Heath and he's accident run hit at bar and the Turtle Soup is float on him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Heath

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Everyone except Heath 


End file.
